


Wnętrze

by LeiredeMont



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Pani Brandy po odejściu Stephena.





	Wnętrze

Wnętrze

W sklepie zaczyna się ruch. Przychodzą klienci, dostawcy, czasem rozplotkowane sąsiadki.  
Przyprawy korzenne pachną intensywnie. Korzenie o obcych nazwach wydzielają wonie, które unoszą się pod sufit i mieszają ze sobą. Cały sklepik zdaje się nimi przesiąknięty.  
Pani Brandy biega, beszta pomocników, zamienia słowa z sąsiadkami, obsługuje, uśmiecha się, doradza. Czasem wciągnie z rozkoszą w nozdrza egzotyczny zapach. I czasami odwraca głowę, gdy oczy nagle zachodzą jej łzami.  
W rogu stoi duże krzesło, z miękką poduszką, na której pani Brandy starannie wyszyła coś, co, jak ma nadzieję, wywoła u niego miłe skojarzenia z Afryką.  
Stephen Black jednak nie przychodzi od dawna.


End file.
